1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to welding equipment and more specifically it relates to a hose coiling apparatus for an acetylene tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous welding equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include acetylene tanks with regulators having dangerously dangling hoses, which can get tangled, pinched and pulled. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.